1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for mobile communication. In particular, it relates to methods and systems for mobile communication systems that enable a user to make and receive a call without using the hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile phones have become widely available. Mobile communication provides convenience and mobility. However, a problem with the mobile phone is that it is difficult to use while driving an automobile. In particular, if the phone is in a bag or in a pocket, it is difficult to make or receive a call while driving an automobile. In order to address this problem, many manufacturers are providing so-called hands-free systems. In a typical hands-free system, the user should place the mobile phone in the holder of the hands-free system and connect a cord. Then, the user can make or receive a call through the microphone and speaker of the hands-free system without holding the phone to his or her ear and mouth. However, it is rather inconvenient to take out the mobile phone, place it in the holder and connect a cord each time the driver gets into the automobile. Quite often, the driver forgets to place the mobile phone in the holder. Sometimes, the driver forgets to take out the mobile phone when leaving the automobile.
Thus, there is a need for methods and systems for mobile communications, which provide a true hands-free mobile communication system when one gets into an automobile and drives the automobile, without placing the mobile phone in the holder of the hands-free system and connecting a cord.